Project Sun
by KaiTheFox
Summary: The sad story of Solar the Hawk. But, I guess life can only get better, right?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rejected

(A/N: Now the sad story of one of my OC's... Twoshot, if you were wondering... This is kind of a prolouge... Kind of chapter one.)

Solar's POV:

_**"I started by saying- 'I wish... I wish I had friends...**_

_**I wish... I wish I had family...**_

_**I wish... I wish people liked me...**_

I remember the day I made that wish, my 10'th birthday.

I made a wish for each candle...

_**I wish... I wish I was cool...**_

_**I wish... I wish...**_

Too bad the people at the restraunt only gave me five...

_**... That I wasn't rejected... That I had friends... That I was cool... That I had family... That people liked me... ... ... ...' I sighed... No one was here... other that the patheticaly built animatronic animals on stage... one of them was a hedgehog... I don't remember any of the other designs... only the hedgehog... and the lion who was serving cake... to the empty chairs... he was pretending like I had imaginary friends... I ran out before I could eat any cake, I didn't want any... cake anyways..."**_

(A/N: Wow... sad huh?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dejected

(A/N: I am back! With the sad story of Solar... You know... The guy I meant to put in Dare or Truth... I felt like people would like to know this character... Nobody really asked for this... but I'll dedicate this fic to West Tisbury... Why? I almost gave up on Dare or Truth... West Tisbury kept me going. I DEDICATE THIS TO YOU WEST TISBURY! Side Note: I think this is my longest A/N. XD)

_**I am now 18... I can't believe this... just like # 10... I'm here alone... with cake... and I have cake at other tables... except this time... I'm eating the cake... and I'm not wishing this time... the wishes didn't come true the first time, I'm not trying again.**_

I'm flashing back... the memories are almost too painful...

_**I only have one friend... he couldn't make it to my party... all of my family is dead... died from old age... my cousins are the only ones left... but they're bad news... and they're all in jail anyways... **_

I hate parties... I still only have two friends now... Kai... and Lunar...

_**I'm so sad... No... I'm not sad. Sad doesn't begin to describe me... Rejected... Dejected... Lonely... Pained... Alone... I'm... Alone. I'm all alone.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Comfort Food

(A/N: This is the sad story os Solar the Hawk. Y'know... I never said my OC's Names, and Species... Kai the Fox, and Lunar the Raven. In fact, until this A/N You had no idea who lunar was other than his name in the last chapter. Lunar is a guys name in this instance... I just couldn't find any guy name that had Luna in it...)

Solar's POV:

_**"Cool..."**_

He said... He lied...

_**"Maybe Later, me and Sonic are always saving the day..."**_

Maybe Later indeed, Three years later...

_**"Is Sonic home?" I asked the Two-tailed fox. "No. He just left." The fox said. I sighed, Sonic was my hero, and I've never met him. I always wanted to meet him...**_

I still haven't met Sonic. I started crying.

Lunar's POV:

I heard something, crying... I decided to start up our usual routine, ordering from restraunts... Pizza, Ice Cream... anything, I started raiding the fridge for comfort food.

'Ice Cream... maybe some of Kai's leftover Mac and Cheese...' I thought.

"Hey Solar!" I yelled. I heard a muffling sound, and he spoke in a voice that just sounds like... pain.

"Yeah...?" His voice indicated he was crying, but I already knew that.

"We're going out bro! Get a jacket!" I yelled back to him.

(A/N: Believe it or not, since this chapter is so short... but it dragged on for a while. Oh, and don't worry, you're in for a treat next chapter if you feel sorry for Solar, but I won't tell you what it is!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sweets

(A/N: I want this story to be amazing. CAKE. XD)

"Solar." My friend said.

"We are going out for ice cream with Kai."

"No... Can I just stay home?" I said, trying to hide my pain.

"NOPE. We're going out!"

"Fine..." I grumbled.

"But I pick where we go."

"NO-" I glared at him.

"Fine..." He mumbled. I grinned a little.

"So, where are we going?"

"How about Creamz?"

"Alright. Lets go!" I loved that about Lunar, he's always so energetic, and he keeps me on my feet when I need support and comfort most... He one of the best friends I could ask for.

"... Earth to Solar?!"

"Huh?"

"Why are you just staring off into space?"

"Oh... Right. Sorry."

"Kai, are we there yet?" Lunar asked, evidently TRYING to be annoying, but he should learn, you can't annoy Kai. He either has an even more annoying, or snarky comeback.

"Yes, we're here." Snarky Comeback.

"Uh... Oh..." Lunar ducked his head down, I lightly punched him in the arm, he feined pain. "Ow... That 'hurt' Solar." I laughed a little. We all got out, and I watched Kai's childlike gaze lock on to the sign in front of the door- "FREE ICE CREAM FOR NATIONAL SONIC APPRICIATION DAY!" I groaned. Remembering why I was taken here. We went inside, the negativity returning to me.

"What do you guys want?" Lunar asked.

"Chocolate!" Was Kai's responce.

"Vanilla Shake..." I said.

"OK." He went to the register. I sighed, this was nice of them... I should try to cheer up.

He came back with the ice cream.

I took a sip... BRAIN FREEZE!

"OWW! BRAIN FREEZE!" I yelled. They were laughing thier butts off.

I started laughing too. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" We all shared laughter...

We got back to our sweets. I know I feel better, no more flashbacks...

(A/N: ... Oh. My. God. Long chapter... Wait... Long chapter? YES!)


End file.
